


For Him

by ImpalaChevy67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: Just a little poem from Merlin's POV.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

_For Him  
_ Is lying perchance the greatest sin?  
Lying to others, to your own heart within?  
Keeping the truth from those you claim to trust,  
with every lie that leaves your lips crushing that trust to dust?

If it is so, I've sinned a lot.  
I've lied so much it's hard to tell apart who I am from who I'm not.  
But all my life I haven't once known freedom,  
and all for what? A King? A Crown? A fallen Kingdom?

I never quite believed in Fate  
or fabled destinies of old  
so anger flooded me upon being told  
to risk everything for the sake of a man who's all I hate.

But that man proved me a fool  
and we grew closer day by day,  
even when he'd get angry, send me away,  
even when he made tears in my eyes pool.

Even when he'd berate me for no reason  
and I'd get snarky and rebel.  
Even when my words bordered on treason,  
even when he put me through Hell.

I didn't lie to him lightly,  
with each untruth I died a bit inside,  
with every smile he'd give me on a sunny morning ride,  
with every fond insult he'd throw laughingly.  
With every part of me I had to hide,  
with every time he'd trust me blindly.

Everything was for his sake,  
every excuse, every wide smile I'd fake.  
And I did it all aware he'd never know  
that from the shadows I fought his every foe.  
I did it all and never once sought credit  
and I know, come may a hundred thousand years, I never will regret it.

I suppose, after all, destiny did come true,  
and I was blind to once resist,  
what I once thought was vague as mist  
is now as clear as it is that the sky's blue.

Fate had spoken and I was a fool to run,  
to ever believe that I alone  
could ever change what's set in stone,  
what's destined to be done.

So I dried my tears and cleared my head,  
sat by the stillness of that lake,  
convinced myself I really was too late  
and now that man who was my fate was dead.

I did what I had often done before,  
I fixed his armour just once more,  
I scrubbed his boots, I tied his cloak,  
and then I sent that boat afloat.

I'm sure the pain will never cease,  
without him I'm sure I'll never once find ease,  
he was my everything, my all,  
and I was the reason for both his rise and then his fall.

But a voice echoes in my mind,  
a voice from a place and time I've left behind,  
a voice that always spoke in riddles  
and its last words spark the remnants of a hope that through me ripples.

That man is said to rise again some day,  
when need is dire, when hope is faint,  
when his land and people lose their way.  
But all that's left of then is me,  
the people died, the lands all changed,  
and that can only mean one thing.

When everything's gone wrong and all my hope is gone,  
when I've no strength left to go on,  
when all my light's been taken,  
he'll wake again for me alone.  
And so I keep on waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
